


【VD】被抢走的就要亲手夺回来

by vdisreal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdisreal/pseuds/vdisreal
Summary: ·之前那篇【我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办】的后续。·3V在被5V绿了却只能原地无能狂怒后跑回去开塔，在塔顶抓住3D这样那样以示主权。·5V在绿了3V之后扬长而去，回到5代时间线被5D当场抓包。·为作区分，5代双子写作维吉尔和但丁，3代双子写作Vergil和Dante。·是巨S的直球5V哥和别扭又年轻的3V哥预警。·请务必看到最后，是糖wwww
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 47





	【VD】被抢走的就要亲手夺回来

【被抢走的就要亲手夺回来】  
·之前那篇【我弟被我自己抢走了怎么办】的后续。  
·3V在被5V绿了却只能原地无能狂怒后跑回去开塔，在塔顶抓住3D这样那样以示主权。  
·5V在绿了3V之后扬长而去，回到5代时间线被5D当场抓包。  
·为作区分，5代双子写作维吉尔和但丁，3代双子写作Vergil和Dante。  
·是巨S的直球5V哥和别扭又年轻的3V哥预警。  
·请务必看到最后，是糖wwww

在之后的很多年里，Dante都一直记得那天轰然洒下的大雨。雨滴坠落在地上发出沉重的声响，他和Vergil在瓢泼暴雨中互相对峙，像是真心实意要把对方置于死地。连天气都学会了配合他们的争斗，直到Dante全身的气力都耗尽在与年轻的哥哥仿佛无休止的交战中。

Vergil将阎魔刀插进弟弟的肩膀，将他钉在地上时，虽然被细碎的发丝半遮半掩着看不真切，但Dante发誓自己绝对没有错过哥哥眼睛里的愤怒和不甘。

Vergil看Dante的眼神永远都很复杂，但这一次他的情绪明显并不只是冲着弟弟来的。Dante一边喘息一边忍耐着疼痛，突然就笑出声来，用没被钉住的右手推了一下身上Vergil的肩膀，语气欠得不得了：“哈！我知道了，某个讨厌的臭老哥完全没想到自己居然也有吃瘪的一天，所以不爽了是吧？”

Dante的嘲讽并不完全准确，但却的确像一把锋利如阎魔刀的利刃一般深深地扎进了Vergil的心里。他的回忆中翻涌着不久之前的经历，那些画面在他的脑海里不断扎根甚至发酵，在这个塔顶见到Dante之前，他都一直无法平复自己滚烫的情绪——准确来讲，就算重新见到了Dante，他也还是没办法冷静。

维吉尔。Vergil在心中咬牙切齿地念着属于自己的名字。半天以前，那个来自未来的自己从阎魔刀的波纹中突然出现，堂而皇之地展现出远超他和Dante的绝对性力量，从头到尾连眉头都没皱一下，眼神都吝啬给予，就剥夺了他们所有的行动能力，当着他的面——

Vergil眯起双眼，看着弟弟脸上被雨水冲刷滑落过的痕迹，这些细微的痕迹就仿佛几小时前曾经在同一位置存在过的泪痕一般，强横且不间断地提醒着他曾经发生过的事实。

“像是个不会挣扎的漂亮娃娃一样被将来的哥哥单手抱在怀里的人，貌似没什么立场在这里嘲讽我吧？”于是Vergil语气冰冷地回应他，甚至还着重咬紧了“哥哥”这个词，“他走了你是不是还觉得有点遗憾，Dante？！”

“你果然还是和小时候一样，无药可救的控制狂！”Dante趁此机会挣扎了一下，试图踹Vergil一脚或者重新把他打翻在地夺回主权之类的，“说到底那个家伙其实也还是你本人吧？我脸上写你名字了？就算我脸上写了你的名字，不也还是Vergil嘛？难道你还要区分开每个时间段的你自己吗？签个名像是‘不到二十岁的Vergil专属’这样？”

他这一大串嘲讽连问终于彻底地激怒了尚还年轻、还没有学会如何完美控制自己脾气的Vergil，于是年轻的兄长将阎魔刀钉得更深了一些，无视弟弟吃痛的闷哼，在大雨的侵袭中一把扯下弟弟身上唯一还算是有点遮挡作用的裤子。

“Hey！”Dante不满地抬起脚想要踹Vergil，但却使Vergil脱下他裤子的动作更加顺利。这个场面实在过于似曾相识，Dante几乎都还没开始思考就已经猜到自己的臭哥哥具体打算做什么了。

被年长的那个维吉尔侵占过的下身已经因为半魔霸道的体质效果而复原成了好似什么都没发生过的样子，但尽管什么痕迹都没留下，Vergil却觉得自己像是依旧能看见弟弟是如何被年长的自己侵犯一样，欲望伴随着怒火一并升腾，使他现在只想对弟弟做出一样的事，来夺回本该属于自己的领土。

他如此想，也确实这么做了。但他甚至都还没好好和久别重逢的弟弟说上几句话，更何况是做些什么更加亲密的事情，他对这个时期的Dante的了解很可能还不如生活在遥远未来里的那个维吉尔。

至少那个维吉尔对未来的但丁了如指掌，连带着了解年轻时的Dante似乎也并非不合理。

未来的但丁。Vergil感觉到隐藏在自己胸腔最深处的心脏忽然以不寻常的节奏猛烈跳动了两下，一些臆想和猜测不受控制地闯进他的脑海。

数十年后的但丁会是什么样子？

各种纷杂的情绪断断续续地抢占着他的理智，而被自己扒了裤子的弟弟还在不断试图挣脱他的双手和刀刃，这使Vergil感到非常不快。他不喜欢有什么事物脱离自己掌控的感觉，而在过去的几个小时里，这种感觉已经出现过无数次了。于是他不再思索更多，直接死死摁住Dante的肩膀，抬高他一条腿的膝盖，没有任何前戏或者体型，就这么粗暴地狠狠闯了进去。

“啊——Vergil你这个该死的混——！”Dante惨叫一声，脏话顺口就要从喉咙里滚出来，但Vergil抢在他骂完之前就凶狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，侵占他的口腔和呼吸，将舌尖抵在他的齿根上，试图夺走弟弟此刻对自己身体的所有掌控权。

他这混蛋哥哥的那玩意儿居然没比未来的那个维吉尔小多少……！

Dante的脏话被Vergil堵回了喉咙，于是他只能在心里无力地咒骂着。那根滚烫的巨物在他才刚被使用过一次没多久的后穴中来回抽插摩擦，而Vergil显然一点都不心疼他才被恶魔血脉修好没多久的、可怜兮兮地蜷缩着的肠道。

虽然年长的那个维吉尔在对待他时也很粗暴，但很明显并非Vergil现在这样毫无技术含量的粗鲁。未来的维吉尔看似凶狠，但其实每一次抽插和进攻都在试探考虑着Dante的感受，在完全控制着年幼弟弟的同时也绝对不会忘记让弟弟和他一起享受到快乐。

但Vergil，该死的讨厌的Vergil！Dante愤怒又有点委屈地抬起手在Vergil的背上和肩膀上用力抓了几下。

这讨厌鬼完全不顾他的感受，明显只想着要夺回被年长的自己抢走的东西。

“臭……臭老哥。”在Vergil终于放开他的唇舌后，Dante立刻出生嘲讽道，“年龄的增长还真是……哈，啊……啊，真是，真是可怕，啊……你比未来的你可要差远了，Vergil……！”

Vergil现在最不想听到的就是有关那个年长的自己的事，他恨不得立刻就捅弟弟一刀，但他的阎魔刀还插在Dante的肩膀上，而此时此景也实在不适合继续打架。他只能咬着牙狠狠朝Dante的身体伸出撞击几下，然后握住阎魔刀的刀柄将刀拔了出来放到一边，再低下头撕咬弟弟的侧颈。

“你最好别尝试继续惹怒我，Dante。”他嘶哑着嗓子低声威胁，下身一下一下不知疲倦地将弟弟屁股上的肉撞得不断弹跳着，“就算我还比不过未来的我，收拾你也还绰绰有余。”

Dante才不会管惹他的臭哥哥生气会有什么后果，反正他从小就一直这么做，目前看来也没真的被怎么样——如果忽略掉他此时不断被哥哥粗大的阴茎带翻出来的肠肉和被操得通红的屁股的话。

“你就会……嘴上厉害，哈……啊！”Dante一边被干得眼泪完全止不住地流，一边还硬要扯起嘴角嘲讽地笑他，“有本事……啊，有本事，你就让我看看啊？看看能有什……呃，啊！什么后果！”

Vergil不再说话，但也不再执着于带给Dante疼痛，他依旧清晰地记得年长的那个维吉尔是怎么驯服自己这个桀骜的弟弟的，于是开始试着用类似的手段对付Dante，首先让他的肉体屈服。

暴雨依旧不断击打着地面和他们的身体，Dante的大半个身子都被Vergil笼罩着，只有双腿和一部分脸颊还依旧被雨水洗刷着，这使他更能看清Vergil此时紧抿着嘴唇的样子。

雨滴猛烈地落在Vergil背后依旧整整齐齐的大衣上，响亮得像是小小的子弹，但这并不能完全掩盖他初次接触到Dante肌肤血肉的阴茎在弟弟屁股里狠狠穿刺撞击的声音。这些雨声在某种程度上甚至将那些激烈的拍打声和粘稠肠液滴落的声音凸显得更加色情，不断冲击着他们彼此的耳膜。

Dante在适应了疼痛后，开始因为Vergil的改变而随之而来的快感逐渐哭叫起来，而Vergil依旧一言不发、面无表情地操干弟弟的屁股。这使Dante几乎无法抑制地想起几个小时前，当那个年长的维吉尔不断侵犯爱抚自己的身体时，Vergil也是这副模样，沉默得像是一头伺机而动的猛兽。尽管现在力量还远远不够，但他懂得隐忍，总有一天会在变得无与伦比的强大时发起反击。

而Vergil这幅神情落在Dante眼里实在又讨厌又性感，复杂的情绪同样翻滚在他的胸膛里，伴随着情欲一起慢慢彻底侵蚀了他的思维。

这场性爱狂野得像是野兽的互搏，Dante虽然会被未来的维吉尔压制得足够乖顺听话，但他显然不乐意对现在这个和自己一样大的Vergil服气，于是他开始采取一切手段做出反击。

比如在Vergil无数次捅穿自己屁股的时候缩紧后穴，尝试让他的臭老哥更加失去理智，然后Vergil会察觉到他无声的反抗，随即更加用力地破进Dante身体里更深的位置。

他们谁都不愿意低头，更不愿意认输，于是只能在旗鼓相当的对峙中继续他们永无止尽的争斗。Dante咬住Vergil肩膀的时候，Vergil也会一口咬上Dante的耳垂。Dante用圈在哥哥腰上的双腿用力去踹他的背脊时，Vergil也会恶狠狠地用手指拧住弟弟挺立的乳头。

直到最后双方大概谁也再分不清他们到底是在做爱还是打架时，高潮也如约而至。被Vergil的精液灌满的时候，Dante哭着低吼了一声，反正也没人知道他脸上这些到底是雨水还是泪水。

他们陷入短暂的停战期，谁都不想率先打破此时宝贵的宁静。无尽的雨幕包裹着他们，Vergil紧紧地抱着Dante的腰，Dante的双手也毫无缝隙地勾着哥哥的脖颈和后背。

他们看起来亲密无间，像是许多年前还在母亲子宫里时一样，仿佛从来没有分开过，以后也不会再有分离。

Vergil体会着Dante体内的软肉不断收缩蠕动着包裹住自己的感觉，直到这时，他因为被年长的自己随意戏耍、以及弟弟被当场夺去的恼怒才逐渐平息了一些。而同时，他心中对力量的渴望也在不断升温，逐渐燃烧成了无法被熄灭的火焰。

但他们都清楚，他们心中的执念和与对方产生的分歧还远远没有到头。或许有那么一天——那个年长的维吉尔或许就是证据，或许有那么一天，他们真的能迎来和谐共处的未来，但至少现在的Vergil是绝对不会相信不作为就能得到一切的。

在Vergil起身离开之前，Dante睁大湿润的双眼，隔着泪水与雨雾最后看了哥哥一眼。Vergil的眼神没有任何改变，甚至比之前还要更加坚定，这使Dante感到相当痛苦、恼怒甚至无奈。但与此同时，他知道他也一样不会给自己留下什么后路，Vergil的决心有多坚不可摧，那他想要阻止Vergil的执着就同样有多深刻。

直到血脉的尽头或分叉，直到一切被掩盖在时间的沙海河流中，直到他们真正迎来美好与宁静的那一天到来前，他们都将如此，不断地产生分歧，不断地伤害对方，不断共同忍受与血脉对抗的折磨。

····················

维吉尔从时空缝隙中走出来，打开事务所大门时，但丁放下手里的杂志，看了他一眼，然后一半调侃一半故作古怪地笑着问：“啊~瞧瞧我家老哥这一脸餍足的表情，这是背着我上哪儿偷吃去了？先说好，我可不会轻易放过竟然能勾引动我这性冷淡老哥的小妖精哦？”

“性冷淡。”维吉尔一边低声笑着重复这个词，一边走向坐在办公桌后面的弟弟，“需要我证明一下我跟这个词没有任何关联吗？小弟弟。”

“可惜你的小弟弟已经长成大弟弟了，老哥。”但丁举起双手放到脑后，整个身体也往后仰去，尝试躲避着维吉尔俯下身来不断靠近的动作，“早就不吃你这套喽。”

维吉尔低笑几声，用鼻尖蹭着但丁的下巴和脖颈，直到但丁痒得受不了了，一边笑一边推开他，再把自己的嘴唇送上去，交换一个绵长的吻后，才眯着眼睛重新打量哥哥近在咫尺的脸庞，“wow……说实在的，Verge，这个吻湿乎乎的，你果然亲过别人了吧？”

“我这一生，”维吉尔回答他，笑意一直都浅浅地弥漫在脸上，从未散去，“只亲吻过你，Dante。”

尽管已经和维吉尔一同度过了许久的时间，久到尼禄那小子都收敛了脾气不怎么骂人了，久到他已经不再会为过去的伤痛而做无端的噩梦了，但丁还是会为维吉尔偶尔会有的突然直率表达爱意的行为而露出笑容。

他从胸腔深处发出笑声，笑得像是许多年前那个六七岁的只会追着哥哥跑的小屁孩儿。

“Oh，Verge，你知道我永远都拿你没办法。”但丁挂在老哥肩膀上，任由维吉尔把自己从椅子上提起来，换成维吉尔坐在椅子上，自己坐在他身上的姿势，然后撑着脑袋笑道：“我都不用猜了，臭老哥。”

“猜什么？”

“我们还很小的时候——也没那么小，就在你突然升了个塔的那时候，有个特别欠扁的高高的又强得要命的维吉尔突然出现，把我们俩都打了一顿，还莫名其妙上来就给了我一顿爱的教育。”他用额头靠在维吉尔的侧额上，轻声质问：“就是现在的你吧，混账哥哥。”

维吉尔略略侧头躲过但丁轻轻撞过来的额头，返用脸颊贴上去，维持着浅笑没有说话。

“看不出来啊，维吉尔。”反倒是但丁得到了确认的答案后哈哈大笑起来，“你居然会跑回去跟两个臭小屁孩儿较劲，怎么，是怀念起年轻的我了吗？”他低头看了看自己穿得松垮垮的上衣，故作伤心地问：“我现在难道还不如当年的小混蛋有魅力吗？”

“什么时期的你对我来说都拥有致命的吸引力，但丁。”维吉尔终于开口，说话的音调和语气这么多年来依旧还是该死的那么性感，“你比谁都清楚这一点。”

“啊——”但丁拖长尾音，语调上下起伏着答应了一声，之后慢吞吞地低下头，看了维吉尔好一会儿，才说：“我当然清楚，Vergil。”

但丁已经许久没有这么叫过他了。自从他们的生活平静下来，他的弟弟就老是喜欢用昵称或者臭老哥这一类的称呼来呼唤他，后来越来越亲昵，什么乱七八糟的词都从但丁嘴里跑出来过。最开始的时候，维吉尔还用语言和行动表示过嫌弃，但后来慢慢的，就任由但丁爱怎么叫就怎么叫了。

而此时的他久违地念出维吉尔这个完整的名字，语气中却再也没有许多年前那些复杂的情绪，只剩下单纯的平静和爱意，像是一条最终回归了海洋拥抱的河流，而他们这条漫长的、充满了分歧的路，也终于走到了尽头。

从此以后的、依旧长长的路，就都有两个人一起走了。

“——但是先说好，臭老哥。”但丁转瞬又恢复了笑嘻嘻的样子，拿维吉尔开起玩笑，“以后你要是再搞什么时空穿越怀念过去，至少也得把我一起带上吧？”他咂着嘴说，“我也想尝尝年纪超小的臭老哥啊。”

维吉尔笑出声，捏住但丁的下巴说：“想都别想。”

THE END


End file.
